Alexander Luthor (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor was a professor and a United States president who taught at Gotham University. He was also a friend and adviser of President Amanda Waller. He was apparently paralyzed by an unspecified illness some years ago. Biography Early Life Luthor was part of a military recovery operation in the middle of the Arizona desert. A space ship from Krypton was secured. He focused on the empty Incubator Pod and dipped his pen in its fluids. He asked a sergeant what was in it but that was still unknown. Luthor ordered the area to be searched thoroughly and for the ship to be taken to S.T.A.R. Labs under Code Black parameters. Years later, Kirk Langstrom studied with Luthor for three years at Gotham University. Langstrom was part of a group of eight students informally known as "Luthor's boys." On graduation day, Luthor posed for a photo with them. He then advised them one last time. Luthor declared they were the best their generation had to offer and warned them not to squander their talents but to be brazen and bold. They were one of the few who could administer the change the world needed. Luthor started and served as administrator of Project Fair Play, one of the government's secret programs dedicated to perfecting a way to neutralize the Justice League as a failsafe. Superman later requested the return of his ship from the government. Luthor suggested they place fake copies of the ship's files in place of the real ones so that Superman would not know his true heritage as General Zod's father and not try to emulate him on Earth. Luthor thought it would be better if Superman thought his biological father was a hero. Eventually, Luthor tired of his life and went into seclusion. He never cared for power and walked away from it. Many in the scientific community, including his former students, had no idea where he went or if he was even still alive. In reality, Luthor resided on a space ship he built mostly from Kryptonian science he gleaned from files extracted from Superman's ship. From the ship, he engaged in his true passion - accumulating knowledge. He set out to map the universe and reveal its many mysteries. Over time, Luthor's disease left him crippled and gaunt. He moved around in a special hover chair. ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Years later, Luthor was paid a visit by Superman. Already anticipating this, Luthor immediately told Superman about Project Fair Play, stealing his ship's files, planting fakes, and told him the truth about his conception. Luthor played the last moments of Krypton, noted Superman's mother Lara, and revealed who General Zod really was. Superman demanded the original files but Luthor stated they were with President Waller. He warned Superman that Fair Play was completed and the government had a way to kill him. As Superman left the ship, he told Luthor things could have been different if Luthor told the truth from the start. And because of it, Superman was as much a creation of Zod as he was of Luthor's. Suddenly, Will Magnus' Superdroid boomed into the ship and destroyed it. Luthor was assumed dead but he was able to boom to safety. He secretly monitored the Tower of Justice and learned Will Magnus was the real mastermind behind the murders of scientists associated with Fair Play. Due to the Tower of Justice's Kryptonian force field, Luthor discovered he was unable to boom into the Tower. He instead boomed outside and appeared in front of Superman and Wonder Woman. Trevor asked Luthor to move. Irritated, Luthor called Trevor an ass and explained Magnus and his plan to merge everyone's minds with nanites. After Magnus was defeated and the world was saved, Luthor and Wonder Woman came to a decision together. Wonder Woman felt she was long overdue to return home and settle her past. Luthor had grown bored and wanted to explore other universes. They would go together. A few days later, Luthor boomed to the Tower for Wonder Woman. He returned the ship files to Superman and mused things often get lost in bureaucracies. He hinted Kryptonian sciences had dramatic applications on Earth and implored Superman to be a real hero. Superman thanked Luthor. Luthor generated a Boom Tube and left with Wonder Woman. Powers and Abilities *Science *Restricted Mobility Relationships *Superman - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally. *Steve Trevor - Ally. *Batman - Former student and ally. *Victor Fries - Former student. *Ray Palmer - Former student. *Emil Hamilton - Former student. *John Henry Irons - Former student. *Pat Dugan - Former student. *Michael Holt - Former student. *Kimiyo Hoshi - Former student. *T.O. Morrow - Former student. *Stephen Shin - Former student. *Dr. Thaddeus Sivana - Former student. *Karen Beecher - Former student. *Will Magnus - Former student later enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (First appearance) - Jason Isaacs Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' Lex checking the space craft JLG&M.png Lex Luthor congratulating his students JLG&M.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 1.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 2.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 3.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 4.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 6.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 7.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 8.png Lex Luthor JLG&M 9.png Lex Luthor JLG&M.png Lex_Luthor_Gods_and_Monsters_0001.jpg Superman Wonder Woman Lex Luthor JLG&M .png Wonder Woman Lex Luthor JLG&M.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 1.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 2.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 3.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 4.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 5.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 7.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 8.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M 9.png Superman & Lex Luthor JLG&M.png See Also *Lex Luthor Category:Scientists Category:Teachers Category:Allies Category:Superman Characters Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Characters